Felipebross gets annoyed by Faroesebross: Part 1/Transcript
Intro Card Shows "Felipebross gets annoyed by Faroesebross: Part 1" Written and Directed by Collins M. and Nadjib M. turns black for 1 second {Scene cuts to Bus Stop} Faroesebross: Hej Felipebross, hvad der er op? / Hello Felipebross what's up? {Felipebross screams} Felipebross: Oh my gosh Faroesebross, what do you want? Faroesebross: Svgørdu har en Jawbreaker? / So do you have a Jawbreaker? Felipebross: I do but I'll give after first period. Faroesebross: Okay så, det lyder godt. Okay, jeg vil møde dig efter første periode. Se dig derefter, Felipebross. / Alright then, that sounds great. Okay, i'll meet you after first period. See you then, Felipebross. Koopatroopaman: Felipebross. That wasn't a good idea. Icelandicbross: Ég hélt að þú hata Færeyskabross. / I thought you hate Faroesebross. Felipebross: So. Lily: So that means you shouldn't be giving him candy! Arabicbross: بروس جزر فارو هو رجل سيء! / Faroesebross is a bad guy! Swedishbross: Du bör inte ge skurkarna godis! / You shouldn't be giving bad guys candy! Felipebross: Don't worry!(x10) I lied to him.(x4) Polishbross: Och. Myślę że wiem. Rzeczywiście były żarty, mam na myśli kłamie podając Jawbreakers do Farerskiegobross. / Oh. I think I know. You actually were joking, I meant lying about giving jawbreakers to Faroesebross. Partybross: That's good. Swedishbross: Vi har inte tid att prata, vi måste komma till våra första perioderna. Och jag ska se er i mitt andra perioden. / We don't have time to talk, we need to get to our first periods. And I'll see you guys in my second period. Narrator: Eventually, first period ended. Faroesebross then caught on to the fact that Felipebross was lying to him and he got annoyed. Let see what happens. Faroesebross: Hvorfor at Felipebross! Han er ikke her? Han løj for mig! / Why that Felipebross! He isn't here? He lied to me! {tumble weed} Faroesebross: Vent et øjeblik, jeg ved hvor hans reden klasse er! Jeg har tænkt mig at tale med ham lige nu! / Wait a sec, i know where his nest class is! I'm going to talk to him right now! Narrator: Now Felipebross's next class was his German class with Mr. Schäfer. Let's see what happens in there. By the way, you will be learning some German in this episode. Mr. Schäfer: Alright Klasse, if you're finished your work, you can play some videospielen on your computer, go to the carnival dungeon that is in the closet, or help someone that is not finished with their work. And Mandarinbross, Bosnian and Herzegovinanbross, and BrossSpanish for god sake, NO FIGHTING! You verstehen? Mandarinbross, Bosnian and Herzegovinanbross, and BrossSpanish (good ones): Ja. Ich verstehen Mister Schäfer. Felipebross: Now let's go to carnival dungeon! {Scene cuts to Mr. Schäfer's carnival dungeon} BrossSpanish (El Salvadorbross): Hace mucho frío! / It's so cold! Polishbross: Czekaj, ja siedzę w dół zamiast na stojąco. Co się dzieje? / Wait a sec, I'm sitting down instead of standing up. What's happening? {Rollercoaster is about to go down} Isabella: Well, um.... {Rollercoaster goes super super super mega ultra super ultra mega super super fast} {Everyone screams} Swedishbross: {screams} Gud! Hjälp mig! Gud, rädda miiiiiiiiiig! / God! Help me! God, save meeeee! Koreanbross: 내 마음은 폭발 직전! / My heart is about to explode! Finnishbross: TUNNENKO FÄRSAARET? / DO I FEEL FAROE ISLANDS? Swedishbross: Jag hoppas inte det. / I hope not. BrossSpanish (Mexicobross): Me pregunto si esta guerra Feroe se detendría. / I wonder when this Faroe war would stop. Mandarinbross (Chinese): 我也是。每天与国际brosses，每个人的争论法罗群岛。法罗群岛是个不错的语言。/ Me too. Everyday with international brosses, everyone's arguing about Faroese. Faroese isn't a bad language. BrossSpanish (Mexicobross): Incluso Noruegobr- / Including Norwegianb- Polishbross: Zamknij się! / Shut up! Montenegrinbross: Mandarin Kineskibross, je li razmišljate o tome da je prikupljanje sredstava pod nazivom "Stop farski rata", to se neće dogoditi. / Mandarin Chinesebross, is you're thinking about making a fundraiser called "Stop the Faroese War", it's not going to happen. Polishbross: Dzięki Czarnogórybross. / Thanks Montenegrinbross. BrossSpanish (Mexicobross): Gracias Montegrobross mi butín! / Thanks Montenegrinbross my bootie! BrossSpanish (Guatemalabross): Tienes que aprender un poco de respeto! / You need to learn some respect! Montenegrinbross: Jesi li me upravo Bootie? / Did you just bootie me? BrossSpanish (Guatemalabross): Qué fue eso? / What was that? Montenegrinbross: To je to. Ti si mrtav! / That's it. You're dead! Polishbross: Co, do cholery? Czuję- / What the hell? I smell- Montenegrinbross: Je li to Farski? / Is it Faroese? Swedishbross: Ja, självklart. Vi kan känna lukten av den- / Yes, obviously. We can smell it- {screen flashes to white for 1 minute} {everyone screams} {screen flashes to black} {scene cuts back to German classroom} {Faroesebross appears angry} Felipebross: What do you want now, Faroesebross? Faroesebross: Felipebross! Hvorfor har du lyve for mig! Du sagde du ville give mig den en Jawbreaker efter den første periode! / Felipebross! Why did you lie to me! You said you were gonna give me a Jawbreaker after first period! Mr. Schäfer: Herrn Faroesebross, do you have a hall pass? Faroesebross: Herrn Schaefer, min hall pass er ikke vigtigt lige nu. Hvad sker der i øjeblikket er, at Philip Gammson ikke ville give mig en Jawbreaker, også kendt som en Gobstopper. Så det betyder, Felipe Gammson Bross, giv mig en jawbreaker lige nu! Fordi, ved du hvad, siger du give mig en og løgn er ikke sjovt Felipebross! / Herrn Schäfer, my hall pass is not important right now. What happens at the moment is that Philip Gammson wouldn't give me a Jawbreaker, also known as a gobstopper. So that means Felipe Gammson Bross, give me a jawbreaker right now! Because, you know what, say you give me one and lying is not funny Felipebross! Montenegrinbross: Da li otkrivajući Felipebross 'puno ime i prezime? / Are you revealing Felipebross' full name? Faroesebross: Hold kæft eller andet! / Shut up or else! Cashy: HE DOESN'T HAVE TO GIVE YOU ANYTHING! Turkishbross: Madalyon haklı. / Medallion is right. Cashy: It's Cashy. Turkishbross: Ah. Bu cashy var. Cashy Oh merhaba! Çok güzel görünüyorsun! / Oh. It's Cashy. Oh hello Cashy! You look beautiful! Cashy: Thanks! But for some reason, you have bad grammar. Turkishbross: Peki beni suçlama, sadece Google'ın arıza Çevir ediyor. / Well don't blame me, it's just Google Translate's fault. Faroesebross: Cashy smuk min TØFFEL! Giv mig en jawbreaker lige nu! / Cashy beautiful my bootie! Give me a jawbreaker right now! Axe: Get lost. Faroesebross: Prøv mig sexet. / Try me. Felipebross: Stop being annoying! Mr. Schäfer: Herrn Faroesebross. Everyone is right that Felipebross doesn't have to give you a Jawbreaker if he doesn't want to. He is not some Magie Zungenbrecher Fee in English, some magic jawbreaker fairy. Now either you leave or go to the principal's office. Your choice! {Suspense music plays} Faroesebross: Nej! Jeg vil ikke forlade denne klasse, indtil jeg får min Jawbreaker! Og der er ingen måde du stoppe mig Hr Schaefer! Og Felipebross, giv mig min Jawbreaker nu! Fordi du siger, at du giver mig efter første periode, og du bevidst løjet for mig! / No! I'm not gonna leave this class until I get my Jawbreaker! And there's no way you're stop me Mr. Schäfer! And Felipebross, give me my Jawbreaker now! Because you say that you're giving me after first period, and you purposely lied to me! Axe: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM FELIPEBROSS! Faroesebross: Din kjole ser grim som helvede. / Your dress looks ugly as hell. Axe: Hey! Candy Cane: Ooh, Faroesebross is gonna get in trouble. Faroesebross: Jeg vil spise dig. / I'm gonna eat you. Candy Cane: Don't you dare eat me. Candy: Don't worry, I'm calling the police. {Faroesebross brings out a gun} Faroesebross: Dør. / Die. {Faroesebross shoots the gun} Arabicbross: فريق واحد، تشغيل! / One team, run! Montenegrinbross: Ja sam s tim Sjekira zbog njene haljine ili suknje. Da, suknje. / I'm a team with Axe because of her dress, or skirt. Yeah, skirt. Faroesebross: IKKE SÅ HURTIGT MIG BUCKOS, ØKSE ER PÅ VEJ NED! / NOT SO FAST ME BUCKOS, AXE IS GOING DOWN! Mr. Schäfer: THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! COME IN HERE DISRUPTING THIS CLASS AND TELL YOU TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND REFUSE! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA DRAG YOUR ASS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! Faroesebross: Kom nu! Du ville ikke gøre det! / Come on! You would not do it! {Mr. Schäfer growls} {Mr. Schäfer kicks Faroesebross to the principal's office} {static (x10)} {Please Stand By} {static} At the principal's office {Mr. Bermy stares at Faroesebross} Mr. Bermy: Hello Faroesebross, why are you here? Faroesebross: Hej Hr Bermy, jeg er her, fordi Felipebross Gammson ikke ville give mig en Jawbreaker og løjet for mig om det. / Hi Mr. Bermy, i'm here because Felipebross Gammson wouldn't give me a Jawbreaker and lied to me about it. Mr. Bermy: Well according to Mr. Schäfer's report, he said that you went to his classroom and shouted at Felipebross about the jawbreakers. You also shouted out Felipebross' real name. According to the rules, you are not allowed to reveal any bross' full names. Then, you refused to leave and then you got sent here. Faroesebross: Nå ja, det er rigtigt at der skete. / Well yeah, that's true that happened. Mr. Bermy: Okay then. Now listen Faroesebross. You can't be doing this sort of thing. For one reason is that you have diabeetus, which is a serious form of diabetes and you can go into diabetic shock. And I will add that Felipebross is not some magic jawbreaker fairy so that- Faroesebross: Hr Schaefer sagde det. / Mr. Schäfer said that. Mr. Bermy: Yes. He did. I'm gonna let you go and I don't want to see you in here again. Do you understand? Faroesebross: Jeg forstår Hr Bermy. / I understand Mr. Bermy. Mr. Bermy: Okay then. Have a nice day! TO BE CONTINUED Serbianbross: Фелипебросс. / Felipebross. Felipebross: What's up. Serbianbross: Фароескибросс добио послат у канцеларију директора. / Faroesebross got sent to the principal's office. Felipebross: I know that. Serbianbross: Он схвата да неће узнемиравати за гобстопперс. / He understands that he won't harass you for gobstoppers. Felipebross: You meant jawbreakers, yes jawbreakers. Serbianbross: Ох иеах. Неће узнемиравати за јавбреакерс. Јавбреакер је такође познат као гобстоппер. / Oh yeah. Won't harass you for jawbreakers. A jawbreaker is also known as a gobstopper. Felipebross: Never knew that. However, I don't know I can't trust him. Serbianbross: Да, моји пријатељи мрзе Фароескибросс, а ја сам један од њих. Такође, не знам да ли могу да му верујем. / Yeah, my friends hate Faroesebross, and I am one of them. I also don't know if I can trust him. Indonesianbross: Dia benar-benar akan berhenti menjadi menjengkelkan. / He will really stop being annoying. Serbianbross: Како то знате? / How do you know? Felipebross: Give us some evidence. Indonesianbross: Anda akan melihat. / You'll see. Croatianbross: Je li to tamno? / Is it dark? Serbianbross: Вероватно. / Probably. Croatianbross: Kako to može dobiti tamno tako brzo? / How can it get dark that fast? Polishbross: Jest aplikacja o nazwie Zły Facet Spyer. Jest wykonana przez Eugenbross. / There's an app called The Bad Guy Spyer. It's made by Eugenbross. Indonesianbross: Oh aku lupa. / Oh I forgot. {Serbianbross browses The Bad Guy Spyer 1.0} {The Bad Guy Spyer 1.0 app screen is shown} {Shows Bible on the moon} Felipebross: WHAT?! The Shape Havoc creator made it nighttime so quickly?!?! Portuguesebross: Oh não! Não Forma estragos! / Oh noes! Not Shape havoc! Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts